This invention is directed to a security and tracking system and apparatus, and a method used to in identify the location of an individual in an emergency situation, the location of a missing animal, or the location of a missing material asset.
There is a recognized need for improved personal security and emergency response capability. In situations where an individual is injured, lost, or abducted, immediate notification of an emergency situation to a local law enforcement or emergency response organization is required to maintain the safety of the individual and to avoid tragic circumstances.
Today""s technology provides automatic identification of caller locations in emergency situations via wireline telephone companies. With this technology, a caller dials a 911 telephone number, and a computer accesses the caller""s number in a street directory. This technology currently falls short in the case of wireless communications and in situations where there is no phone available. The importance of emergency response is demonstrated by the FCC mandate, in two phases, of Wireless 911 for the identification of a relevant public safety answering point. This mandate still falls short of necessary safety requirements in situations of abduction or kidnapping, physical or mental incapacitation, and other emergency situations remote from available wireless communications. These situations require a security and tracking apparatus that is not limited in range and is able to automatically identify the location of an individual in an emergency situation.
The prior art describes a variety of alarms and tracking systems, all of which suffer from at least two fundamental deficiencies. These systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,785 which describes a single signaling unit carried by an individual, object, or vehicle. If the signaling unit is separated from the individual, object, or vehicle, tracking is no longer possible and the system fails. Moreover, these systems fail to address the circumstances of individuals who are helpless in an emergency situation such as abduction or kidnapping, or physical or mental incapacitation.
The present invention is directed to providing, without geographic constraints, a security and tracking apparatus with overt and covert signaling units in communicating proximity on an individual, animal, or material asset, with a fully automated system to rapidly and reliably indicate location on demand and automatically upon removal of an overt signaling unit.
A security and tracking apparatus is provided, comprising a first signaling unit having means for identifying the location of said signaling unit, and a second signaling unit in communicating proximity with the first signaling unit, the second signaling unit having means for identifying the location of said second signaling unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a security and tracking system comprising a first signaling unit having means for identifying the location of said signaling unit, a second signaling unit in communicating proximity with the first signaling unit, the second signaling unit having means for identifying the location of said second signaling unit, and a monitoring station capable of receiving information identifying the location of the signaling units.
In another preferred embodiment, a method is provided to locate a person, animal, or object, comprising providing in contact with the person, animal, or object, at least two signaling units in communicating proximity, each said signaling unit having means for identifying the location of said signaling unit, and activating said means to identify the location.